Laufey's son, Thor's brother
by SinkMeInTheRiverAtDawn
Summary: What if the Frost Giant that grabbed Loki's arm and reveled his true skin color and markings was Laufey? I OWN NOTHING BUT A LAPTOP AND MY IDEAS. IF I EVER ADD A COVER PHOTO AND IT IS BELONGS TO ANY OF YOU, TELL ME AND I WILL CREDIT YOU! /s/10175421/1/The-Other-s-Pawn-Thor-s-Brother This is the Sequel to the story.
1. Jotunheim

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds if i did this is how it would have gone. I only own a shitty laptop and my ideas.**

* * *

"Don't let 'em touch you!" Loki barely heard Volstagg yell to the rest of them. He did not know why the large warrior warned them about the Frost Giants touching them; he did not have the time right now to look to him or even ask why. He continued to use his throwing knives and occasionally his magic. After taking down a couple Frost Giants that were heading for Thor, Loki turned to see a Frost Giant running at him. He smirked slightly and drew another knife then began to run at the giant himself. Once he was close enough he recognized the giant to be Laufey. He had not time to stop and certainly would not want to consider stopping since Laufey had been heading for him and no one else. Even with his magic he didn't want to fight the king of Frost Giants. Laufey was one of the few he feared and never wanted to face on the battle field. This giant was part of the reason he wished Thor had listened to him about coming to Jotunheim. Once he was close enough he thrust his dagger into Laufey's lower chest. He swallowed as his eyes met with Laufey's. Laufey grabbed his arm just lose enough to where the pressure would not snap Loki's arm in half but tight enough to hurt and to keep the trickster in place.

Loki stared down at his arm as he watched his armor fall to pieces and land on the ice covered ground below them. When the pieces of his armor hit the ice it sounded like broken glass being dropped on stone. When the skin on Loki's arm began to turn blue and markings appear Laufey stared at him in disbelief. Laufey's eyes went from Loki's arm to Loki's face to see the trickster's face held fear and shock. Loki had no idea what to do, not only did his attack fail to even bring the king of Frost Giants to his knees, but he couldn't understand why his arm now looked like Laufey's. All he could do was stand there and look from his blue arm to Laufey.

"Impossible…" Laufey mumbled then looked at Loki's face again. He growled lowly in his throat and grabbed the trickster by his throat lifting him high off the ground. "You, I knew I should have killed you when you were an infant." His grip tightened around Loki's throat as his neck and face began to turn the same shade of blue as his arm had.

When Laufey grabbed Loki and lifted him off the ground by his throat, Loki's eyes widened and he gasped for air. He wrapped his hands around the giant's large arm trying desperately to get him to let go. When Laufey spoke Loki didn't understand what he meant. What did Laufey mean when he said he should have killed Loki when he was an infant? Was Loki there when the war was going on? Loki knew he had been born sometime before or after when the war ended, but was he actually in the middle of it? By now so many questions swam through his mind and yet for once in his life his mind was blank. He had gotten himself out of situations where he could have died easily in the past. But now he had no idea where to even start with trying to free himself. He just stared at Laufey's eyes while his closed halfway. Laufey's eyes were full of rage and hate. He looked like he wanted to kill Loki more than he wanted to kill Allfather or even Thor.

Laufey watched as Loki's eyes went from emerald green to blood red like the rest of the Frost Giants and himself. "You should have died a long time ago, runt." He raised Loki even higher into the air and then brought him down onto the ice hard. When Loki's head connected with the hard ice all he knew was pain and agony. He couldn't help himself from screaming out in pain as blood began to trail out of the corner of his mouth. "A murderer and a thief." He growled out as his face got close to Loki's "That's all the Allfather is. And now you will know a painful death instead of dying as an infant where you would have felt nothing, remembered nothing. I showed pity on you by placing you in that temple to die. Now you can thank the Allfather for a painful death with so many questions racing through your mind." He smiled as his arm became covered in a thick layer of ice forming a makeshift sword of ice. He raised his above his head and brought it down onto Loki's abdomen.

Loki tried his best to not scream out as the sword cut through his abdomen in a jagged line but it did nothing as he couldn't hold it in. His head was pounding and everything hurt, his vision began to swim and he couldn't focus on anything. He heard yelling and assumed it was the others fighting through the endless mass of Frost Giants. He let his eyes close hoping to pass out, to escape this endless pain. It seemed like hours when he felt someone grab him by the shoulders and lift him up slightly. Judging by how rough they were he guessed it was Thor. His guess was confirmed when he felt himself being shook slightly as Thor yelled in his ear to open his eyes. Slowly Loki allowed his eyes to open and he stared at the light yellow and red blur that was his older brother. Brother. Given what he had just seen and heard, was Thor even his brother?

"Loki!" Thor cried out in joy as he saw his younger brothers eyes open. By the time Thor had fought off Laufey and had gotten to Loki, Loki's skin and eyes had gone back to "normal". He smiled as Loki tried to make his eyes focus and look at him. "Do not fear, brother. We will get you out of this." He promised as he slipped his arms under Loki's knees and back lifting up the smaller god.

"What is the meaning of this?!" They all turned to see Odin the Allfather riding a horse glaring at them all. Laufey stood from where he had been thrown and approached the Allfather. Once he was close enough he controlled the ice and lifted himself high enough to where he was at eye level with Odin.

"Allfather." He spoke quietly his voice holding little to no emotion. "You look weary." He pointed out and closed his mouth fully staring at Odin.

Odin stayed quiet for but a moment. "Laufey," He finally spoke. "End this now." It sounded more like he was asking the Frost Giant king, rather than ordering him.

"Your boys sought this out." His eyes narrowed. The rest of the warriors looked to Thor and Loki. Loki lay in Thor's arms looking helpless as he watched the Allfather and the Frost Giants king speak.

"Your right." He paused then spoke again "These are the actions of a boy, treat them as such." Laufey's red eyes held nothing but hate and disgust as they spoke "You and I can end this here now." He glanced at Loki and Thor "Before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather." His eyes narrowed more and his voice sounded as if he was trying to hold in his anger. "He'll get what he came for. War and death" He spoke slowly

Odin stared at him a moment and breathed lightly "So be it." Odin looked to Loki and Thor

"His knows not what he is, does he Allfather?" Laufey asked referring to Loki. By the look Odin gave Laufey, Laufey knew this was true "You are nothing but a murderer and a thief!" He yelled as he formed a dagger of ice in his right hand. Loki noticed this and threw himself from his brothers arms and landing painfully on the cold hard ground before whispering a spell causing the ice that Laufey was standing on to crumble as he brought his hand back to strike the Allfather down. Laufey fell to the ground and growled loudly as he looked to the fallen Loki. He stood and headed for the group and Odin raised his staff throwing the giants away and opening the bridge.

Soon they were back in Asgard. While the rest were standing, Loki was flung to the ground where he laid unmoving and bleeding out. Thor was the first one to his side and next came Odin. Odin grabbed his youngest sons face gently and forced him to look at him. "Loki?" He looked at his sons closed eyes and shook his slightly "Loki open your eyes. Now!" He almost yelled the last part.

Loki's eyes flew open at the sound of his father's voice. He stared at Odin for a long moment trying to get his eyes to focus properly. "F-father?" He stuttered once again feeling the pain of his wounds.

"Yes Loki it's me. You're going to be alright. Do you hear me? Don't you dare think about dying, got that?" He ordered the last part

Loki smiled and laughed weakly. His laugh quickly turned into a gasp as his chest blazed with pain. "I-I'm not good a-at ta-taking or-"He paused and closed his eyes tightly then opened them again "Orders, r-remember?" Odin shook his head at Loki's attempt at a joke; he still smiled sadly at his son's weak attempt to lighten the mood.

"Don't talk, son. Conserve your energy." He looked to Thor "Get him to the healers. Be quick but do not hurt him any farther." He ordered once again becoming the king Asgard. Thor nodded recognizing the sound in his father's voice. Carefully he picked up his broken and bleeding brother and flew off to the healers.

Odin looked at the rest still there "I will deal with the rest of you at a later time." He glared at them with his one eye and climbed back onto his horse before riding off towards the city.

…...

_"Brother, where are you?!" A boy who looked to be around 8 years of age yelled though the forest in search of his older brother. He scanned the area with his brilliant green eyes for any sign of his brother. "Thor! Where are you?!" He yelled once more. Soon he began to run. He felt the branched and thorns scratch at his face and cut through his sleeves and pants easily. He could feel small amounts of blood run down his face arms and legs as he ran. He was lost, he didn't know where he was and his older brother who was supposed to stay with him ran off. He felt panic well up inside him as he ran. He looked behind himself at the trail he was running on; he collided with something large cold and hard. He fell to the ground and looked up to see a Frost Giant. Not just any Frost Giant either, this was Laufey, King of the Frost Giants. Loki's breath quickened and stood and began to back away slowly, but for every step the young child took the Laufey took 3 more, until he was close enough to grab the child and lift him up._

_"Finally found you, runt." He growled and ice grew over his free arm. Laufey raised his arm to Loki's neck and cut it slightly "Time to die." With that he drove the ice sword into Loki's throat and dropped him onto the forest floor._

Loki woke from his terrible dream screaming. Someone grabbed his arm lightly and gently. He looked over to see his Frigga his mother. "Loki! It's alright, your safe." She placed her hand on his face and leaned closer to him.

"M-mother…" He gasped and his eyes darted around the room once he remembered the dream. Dream. That's all it was. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily for a moment before opening them again and looking to his mother. "Where am I? What happened?" He questioned

Frigga sighed and closed her eyes for a moment "Laufey attacked you in Jotunheim. He almost killed you." A tear fell down her face "He did kill you. It was amazing that we were able to revive you. You've been unconscious for 3 days."

"3-3 days?" He looked at her and she only nodded. "Where are Father and Thor?" When he said Thor's name Frigga looked up at him and he saw the pain and sadness in her eyes. "What's happened?"

"Thor has been banished…" She said quietly. Once she said this Loki sat up and stared at her paying to attention to how his body screamed at him to not move.

"What do you mean?" His voice held panic.

"Your father decided it best to send him to earth after what has happened." She said sadly as she looked into his panic filled eyes.

"I must go and speak with the Allfather." Loki said quickly as he got up. The second his feet touched the ground and his weight was placed on them he collapsed into Frigga's arms.

"You are not yet strong enough to even stand." She scolded and helped him sit on the bed.

"I need to speak with him. Now." He looked at her.

"Not until you are strong enough to walk on your own." She said and sat next to him.

He sighed and closed his eyes "Mother, please." He begged her as he opened his green eyes "I have to speak with him." Frigga seemed to think for a moment and then she sighed and stood.

"Fine, you may go and speak with him." He smiled and thanked her.


	2. Secrets

"Are you sure you wish to do this now, my son?" Frigga asked walking back into the room with Loki's clothes. Loki looked up from a crack in the ground to his mother's face and nodded. "Alright." Slowly Loki managed to stand as Frigga helped him get dressed. Once they were finished Loki had to sit down for a while and breathe. "Loki?" Frigga placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

He smiled weakly at her "I am fine." He said and stood back up. After a few steps he almost fell to the ground.

"Let me help." Frigga said while taking his arm and pulling it over her shoulders. Despite Loki wanting to face his father with dignity and not show weakness, he knew he needed her to get to the man he wanted so desperately to speak to.

"Thank you, mother." She only smiled at him and they began to walk to the throne room. On the way they got some confused stares from guards and other servants wandering the halls of the palace. They ignored all of them though. "Mother."

"Yes, Loki? What is it?" She asked looking at him slightly while they continued to walk.

"What happened to the others? To Sif and the Warriors Three?"

Frigga sighed and looked ahead of them once more. "Your father wanted to kill them for letting your brother talk them into going to Jotunheim, but I managed to convince him to let them go. I could not however convince him to let Thor stay here in Asgard" She explained to his as they reached the doors to the throne room. "You can turn back you know? Your father knows not of you being awake and has not been in the best of moods for the past few days, since the Jotun attacked the weapons vault."

"Yes, I am sure." He let go of her "Thank you for getting me here, mother." With that he opened the doors to the throne room and walked in. He saw Odin sitting on his throne with his one eye closed.

"I do not wish to have visitors." He voice was loud and echoed through the empty room.

"Well I will not be leaving until I have spoken with you, Allfather." At the sound of his son's voice Odin's eye flew open and he stood quickly.

"Loki. You are awake." He hurried down the steps that lead to his throne and walked to his son quickly. He placed his hands on Loki's shoulders earning wince and a hiss of pain from him. He seemed to have not noticed his sons discomfort for he kept his strong hands on Loki's shoulders. "Are you well?"

"I am fine, Allfather" He pushed Odin's hands off of him and looked at him "I wish to speak with you about Thor."

At the sound of his oldest sons name Odin sighed and walked back over to his Throne and then sat on it. "Why do you wish to speak about him, my son?"

Loki swallowed and walked over to his father, to his king. "I wish you to bring him back to Asgard."

"I will not do that, Loki." Loki's head snapped up and he looked at his father's face. "He has gone against the orders of his king and therefore committed treason. His recklessness almost got himself, his friends and his younger brother killed. He has started a war with the Jotun."

"He did not start the war…" Loki looked down at the polished floor then looked up again. "I did."

Odin's face held confusion. "What do you mean, Loki? Thor was the one who convinced you and the others to go to Jotunheim."

"He would have never thought about going had I not told him the only way to get what he wants was to disobey you and that they could return with an army next time…" He swallowed and took in a deep breath "Plus, I am the one who let the Jotun into Asguard the first time-"

Odin stood quickly his emotions changing from sadness to rage "What?!" He yelled causing Loki to flinch. "Why would you betray us?! Why would you let the enemy into our home?! Into the weapons vault?! Are you insane?!" He walked down to his son

"Perhaps I am." His voice was oddly calm and for some reason it scared Odin. "I am known to the mortals as Loki the God of Mischief, Loki the God of Lies, Loki the God of Chaos and so many other things." He looked away slightly then back to Odin. "Ever since Thor and I began to fight and argue I would play tricks on him, every now and then they would grow into what I did. One day I would change his clothes into a dress, the next I would make him look like a maiden. Maybe I wanted to do something bigger than simple tricks."

Once he was done speaking Odin sighed and began to pace "Are you that desperate for power? For the throne?"

"You told Thor and I, when we were very young, when we were children that we would both be kings." He paused then spoke again "I never wanted the throne, I wanted to be Thor's equal. What have you not been telling me, us?" When those words came out of his mouth Odin stopped and looked at his son. "On the battle field I remember someone yelling for us to not let the giants touch us. I don't remember who, frankly I cannot remember most of what had happened at all that day or the day before, but then Laufey grabbed my arm. My armor fell to the ground and when his skin touched mine, my arm began to change. It turned blue and markings appeared on it. Both looked like a Frost Giants markings and color."

Odin sighed and stood straight and became Loki's king now instead of his father. "You have committed a worse act of treason than your brother has. I am sorry Loki, but I cannot let you stay a free man. A few guards died because of what you have done and that is unforgivable." Loki smirked and then smiled at the Allfather. Odin stared at him in confusion.

"I now understand what Laufey meant when he said you were a murderer and a thief." His smile vanished and he stared at Odin with serious eyes, something Odin was not use to coming from Loki. "Are you going to tell me about everything I did wrong when you yourself are no different? How many hundreds, how many thousands have you killed?" He gave Odin no chance to answer. "Don't you dare." He said as if he knew what Odin was to say next. "Don't you dare tell me all those lives were lost because of war. Don't get me wrong I do not like the Jotun anymore than you or Thor. I have killed them too. But I did not kill them to win a war. I killed them to survive, to make it back home to you and mother." For once Odin had no idea what to say. "I came here to." He clenched his jaw hard enough to crack his teeth. "I cannot believe I am going to say this… I can here to ask you to being Thor back to Asgard, but now that I see you will not allow his return, I beg you to let him return. I agree he is not ready to be king. He is reckless, arrogant, dangerous, but he is my brother and I love him more dearly than any of you." When Odin said nothing Loki turned and began to walk away. He stopped at the door "Never expect to hear me beg you for anything ever again." He smirked at Odin and then continued to walk away again.

"Where are you going?" He ordered as he watched Loki leave.

"To think." That was all he said as he walked out. Once out he closed the doors and stared at them "If you will not tell me, I will find out myself." He said through clenched teeth. He turned and headed to the weapons vault.

…...Odin stood there for a moment "He's going to the weapons vault." He muttered to himself and exited the room faster than Loki had. "I know you better than you think, Loki." He said as he walked.

Sometime later he had made his way to the weapons vault and walked in quietly. He saw Loki standing in front of the Casket of Ancient Winters and walked down half of the steps. He heard the soft sound of stone being lifted as it echoed through the vault. He waited a moment thinking of the words to say. When he found none he simply yelled "Stop."

Loki paused when he heard the Allfather's voice and held the Casket as his hands began to turn blue. "Am I cursed?" He asked finally.

"No." Came Odin's reply.

Slowly he set the Casket down but kept his hands on it allowing his skin to change more. The blue slowly drifted up and down his body until all of his skin was blue and his eyes were red. "What am I?"

"You're my son." Odin said after finding the right words.

Loki's hands left the Casket and he turned to the Allfather, showing his blue skin and red eyes along with the markings all over his skin that belonged to a Frost Giant. "What more than that?" His voice sounded bitter and hate dripped off his words. The rage he felt was not shown by his face or words, but by the look in his eyes as his skin turned back to pale and his eyes back to green. After a moment he began to walk towards Odin "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki continued to walk to Odin as he stayed quiet. Loki looked up at him. Once he was at the bottom of the stairs Odin spoke.

"No" He looked down then at Loki "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple… And I found a baby." His eye closed slightly as he remembered finding Loki and picking him up off of the cold hard ice covered temple floor. "Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

Loki looked off to the side when he heard the words come from Odin's mouth. It made sense to him now, what Laufey had said about not killing him when he was an infant. He was there, because Laufey left him there to die. "Laufey's son." He repeated hating how much it made sense to him now. Why he was different from the others. He looked to Odin after a moment his eyes brimming with tears.

Odin nodded ever slightly and said "Yes." He spoke softly

"Wh-"Loki whispered as he looked to the side once more the tears threatening to spill out onto his cheeks. He looked back and forth slightly for a moment. "Why?" He said just above a whisper. "You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child-"

Loki cut him off "No. You took me for a purpose, what was it?" When Odin remained silent Loki lost it and screamed "Tell me!"

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance; bring about a permanent peace, through you." He admitted

By now Loki's breath had become a bit harsher and easier to hear. "Wh-what…?" He said almost too quiet to hear.

"But those plans no longer matter."

Loki breathed out quickly once "So I am no more than another stolen relic." He looked down "Locked up here," He looked up again "Until you might have use of me."

"Why do you twist my words?" He said his voice never changing.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"You're my son. " He paused and looked at the hurt look plastered onto Loki's face "I only wanted to protect you from the truth."

Now Loki could hardly keep his tears from spilling over onto his face "Wha- because I-I-I-I'm the monster who parents tell their children about at night?"

"No" Was all Odin managed to say as he lowered himself onto the stone steps

"You know it all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years!" His sadness was quickly becoming rage and his hurt expression changed to one of anger. "Because no matter how much you claimed to love me" He slammed his hand into his chest as he walked towards Odin. Odin reached a hand up towards Loki indicating a need for help. Loki only looked down at him "You could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Slowly Odin's hand fell beside him. Loki kneeled down and touched Odin's hand his ager quickly fading as he stared down at the man he called father for so many years. "Guards!" He yelled out helplessly "Guards, please help!" The doors began to open as 2 guards ran in and kneeled beside their fallen king. Loki backed away and stared at them. The guards took him off the steps and brought him to the healers. Loki stayed there in the vault for a long time just sitting on the steps not knowing what he should do next. "Damn you, Thor." He clenched his hands into fists so tight his nails dug into his palms and caused them to bleed. Small drops of blood fell out onto the stone steps and he stood and looked at his palms. Small crescent marks were left in them.

His eyes went to the door and he walked out of the vault after turning back to look at the Casket. He made his way to Odin's side with Frigga. Frigga smiled sadly at him.

"I'm glad you came." He spoke softly and he said nothing. He only stared at Odin.


	3. You are still my brother

**Thank you to Autobotseeker98 for giving me a few ideas on how to write the next few chapters! Ad thank you to everyone else who has written down some ideas as well! You are all awesome and amazing people!**

**Also I have no idea what to name this chapter so if anyone has an idea of what to name it, I would appreciate it. **

* * *

Loki stood there staring at Odin for a long moment before he finally sat on the other side of his bed where he just continued to stare at him.

"We didn't want you to find out this way." Frigga said sadly and looked at him. Loki was silent for a moment.

"I figured…" He mumbled and looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap. He slowly began to shake his head. "I always wondered why I was different, why I was the outcast, the black sheep." His eyes closed halfway and he sighed.

"I cannot begin to imagine what you must be thinking, what you must be feeling-"Frigga started but Loki cut her off.

"Honestly… I don't even know. My thoughts are jumbled, my emotions numb." He looked up and into her eyes. "I don't know what I should believe… Should I even call you my mother? Should I call Odin my father? Should I call Thor my brother?" He ran a tired hand through his hair. "If I hadn't let those Frost Giants in… None of this would have happened. "

"It would have happened at some point, my son. You would have found out and it could have been at a worse time than this." She stood up and walked around Odin's bed to her youngest son and kneeled down in front of him while placing her hands on his shoulders. "You are our son; you are Thor's younger brother. We love you more than you could ever know Loki."

Loki pushed her hands off his shoulders and stared at her. "My own father did not want me, why would Odin? Why would you? You knew what I was."

Frigga sighed "Blood does not always make a family-"

"It helps." Loki said cutting her off again. Frigga nodded.

"Yes it does help, but it is not the only thing that goes into making a family. Love, compassion, trust, loyalty, hope and many other things go into making a family." She stopped for a moment to make sure Loki was listening to her. "Just because your birth parents are Frost Giants does not mean we would love you any less."

"You say trust and loyalty are also a part of making a family." Frigga only nodded. "Then where was the trust and loyalty in letting me know that I am the monster my so called brother swore to kill and that Odin has killed many of?"

"Loki…" She sighed again and looked at the floor before turning her gaze back to him. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Your father has a reason for everything that he does."

"What was your reason?" Frigga stayed silent for a long moment.

"I never wanted you to think yourself different. "He laughed a few times.

"Think myself different?" He stood and walked away from her. "I have felt different my entire life."

She looked at him and sighed. "Until your father awakens or your brother returns, you are king of Asguard."

Loki stared at her a moment before turning and leaving the room quickly.

Frigga watched him go and then sat where he was moments before. "Perhaps we should have told him." She said while looking at Odin.

* * *

Loki wandered the halls of the palace, his boots making a soft sound on the hard polished floor. He stopped at a window and looked out onto the city. His eyes scanned the area until he saw the bifrost. He thought about everything that had happened in the past few hours and days. He thought about what was said between him and Odin, between him and Frigga. Maybe he should give the Casket back to the Frost Giants. Maybe that would earn Laufey's trust. Laufey's trust? Why was he thinking about wanting to earn that? Why was he thinking about giving the Casket back to them? Laufey abandoned him after all. "Damn it..." Loki muttered and leaned against the window pane. He closed his eyes and remembered what Odin had said when they were children.

"A wise king… Never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it." The words echoed in his mind like a lingering sickness. He knew that Laufey would want war after what happened with Thor and his arrogance and after he found out who Loki was. Loki shook his head slightly and opened his eyes. He was confused and he hated being that way. He hated not being able to think straight and for some reason he felt the need to blame Thor for it. Sure he was the one who let the Frost Giants in, and they killed some guards… But he never meant it to go this far, to have it result in Thor being banished and Laufey to declare war. He had never even wanted it to cause him to become king. He just wanted to show the Allfather that Thor was not ready to become king yet. He looked back to the chambers the people he called his parents where and then the direction of the weapons vault. "But he must always be ready for it." He muttered. He turned and headed to the chambers Odin and Frigga where in to find his mother nowhere in sight. Slowly he made his way over to Odin and sat down staring at him. "I don't know what you expected when you took me. What you thought you would gain from it."

He looked down at his hands. When he looked at his hands he saw the small crescent shaped cuts that littered his palms. His mind went from looking at the marks on his palms to remembering how his hands changed from being normal to looking like a Frost Giants. He had been raised in a world where it was only natural for him to despise the Frost Giants. Who knew that he would have been one of those creatures he despised?

"If I am to be king until you awaken, then I'm bringing Thor back. I only wished to delay him becoming king." He looked down at his hands. "I never whished for him to banished." He stood and looked down at Odin. "You have caused more pain than you know, Odin." He gritted his teeth together and then went to the Bifrost.

He got off the horse he had taken and walked up to Heimdall. "I need to get to Midgard." He said simply, though it went against his nature he thought that since Heimdall was among the few who could tell he was lying, maybe the gatekeeper would let him through if he told him the truth.

"The Allfather told me to let no one through, to any of the worlds." His gaze never even looked at Loki, he just stared past him.

He glared slightly "You are sworn to obey Asgard's king, yes?" Heimdall nodded. "Then you know very well that you have to listen to an order given by me. Now open the damn gate to Midgard." He snapped losing his patients. "There are more ways to get between worlds than just with the gate. The only reason I am not taking those is because they are harder to get to." Heimdall looked at him knowing very well that with Thor gone and the Allfather in his present state, the king was Loki.

He growled quietly and opened the gate for him. "Remember that I can watch you and if you betray us, I will notify the queen."

Loki rolled his eyes and smirked "What, you don't trust me?" He paused a moment "Can you see Thor? Do you know where he is?" Heimdall Nodded then spoke

"He is being held prisoner by the mortals, by something known as SHEILD. I am sure with your magic ability's it will not be hard for you figure out where." With that Heimdall let him pass through to Midgard. He looked around at the desert. He always hated the heat, at least now he knew why. After a minute of using his magic he managed to pinpoint where Thor was and headed that way.

Soon he saw a base in the distance. From scanning the area he saw how poorly it was guarded. He sighed "This is part of the reason I dislike these mortals… They do not know how to guard anything properly." Slowly he made his way closer and then used his magic to hide himself as he entered through a hole in the fence, that he was guessing Thor made. He wandered through the base watching the mortals work. Soon he found where they were holding Thor. He could see him through the glass as some man interrogated him. He walked over to the door and quickly stepped through it before it closed. As the door closed he showed himself to Thor.

Thor looked up and his mouth opened for a minute before he said anything. "Loki? Brother why are you here? Are you even well enough to be here?" Loki's face looked grim and his eyes were distant. "What's wrong? Has something happened back on Asgard?"

Loki was silent for a moment "I am here because even though I hate to say it I need your help. Do not worry about my heath and yes. "He took a step closer but then backed away remembering the promise Thor made when they were children. "After you left father and I had a…" He thought for a moment "Argument. Now he will not awake."

Thor stared at him then stood up quickly and stepped closer to his younger brother only to have Loki back away until his back was against the glass of the room. "What do you mean?"

"I think he may be dying." Loki looked into his brother's eyes to see a flurry of emotions ranging from anger to fear.

"What of this argument? What happened?" Loki looked away and gritted his teeth. Thor grabbed his brother's shoulder and made him look at him. "What happened?"

"Do you remember the promise you made when we were children? The one you made about killing all of the Frost Giants?"

"What of it?" He raised an eyebrow. Loki looked at him and said nothing. "Brother, what of it?" He repeated.

Loki swallowed slightly knowing that since Thor was this close he could easily kill him before Loki was able to do a thing. Thor was an idiot when it came to thinking, but that does not mean his isn't fast, almost as fast as Loki when his rage takes over. "When we were in Jotunheim, Laufey grabbed my arm. My skin turned blue and the markings of a Frost Giant showed themselves on my hand and arm." Thor only looked at him. Loki explained what happened between him and the Allfather in the weapons vault.

"A Frost Giant? You? B- Why wouldn't father have told us?" He stared at his younger brother.

"I do not know if I even believe what he has told me."

"What did he tell you?"

Loki sighed. "He said that he wished to unite our kingdoms through me. He wanted to bring a peace between you and us."

"What do you mean by 'You and us'?" Thor questioned looking at his brother in confusion.

"You and us. The Asgardians and the Jotun."

"Why are you speaking as if you were not of Asgard, brother?"

Loki's eyes closed slightly "Because I am not of Asgard."

"Of course you are!" Thor almost yelled, he was going to continue speaking until the door opened and the man who was interrogating him walked back in and ran into Loki. He stopped and looked around with a confused look on his face and then reached out. When he reached out he could feel nothing.

"What the hell what that?" He asked looking to Thor. Thor looked to Loki who by now was on the other side of the room.

"Why are you hiding yourself, brother?" He said while turning his body Loki.

"Who are you talking to? No one's there."

"You know that I... Dislike this world and its people. Why would I show myself to them? Why would you think I would show myself when they took you captive as well?" Loki crossed his arms and stayed hidden.

Thor sighed and shook his head. "It does not matter that you hate Midgard or its people, a few of them have helped me to get this far to get Mjolnir back..." He paused and his shoulders went down "I was unable to lift it though..."

"Odin probably placed a spell on it." He stated.

"What spell would he have placed on it?" When Loki didn't answer he became slightly frustrated "What is it, brother?"

"I believe that mortal thinks you insane, for talking to 'nothing' in front of him." He smirked slightly when Thor looked at the agent's confused face. Then back to Loki.

"Will you stop with the tricks and show yourself?"

Loki continued to smirk at Thor. "Now where's the fun in that?"

"Loki." He growled and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine." He let the spell go and looked at the agent then at Thor. "Happy now, brother?"

"Now without changing the subject like you have just done. Do you know how to break the spell on Mjolnir?"

"Who are you?" The agent said in a surprisingly calm voice. Loki looked to him.

"I am Loki. Though to your people I am known as the God of lies and chaos. Oh and by the way, asking for someone's name without giving yours first is very rude."

"I'm agent Phil Coulson." He answered. He was going to speak again but Thor never gave him the chance.

"Brother." He growled earning Loki's attention. "Do you know how to break the spell on Mjolnir?" He repeated

"I cannot break the spell on something if I do not even know what spell was used. Many spells do not have a way to be broken." He looked to Coulson "You have soldiers outside this room ready to attack us, and yet you have not allowed them to enter. Why is that?"

Coulson stayed quiet for a moment "I have orders from SHEILD to keep him," He pointed to Thor "Alive and I have a feeling you," He pointed to Loki "Have more tricks up your sleeve than just hiding." Loki smirked.

"You have had them out there since Thor here seemed as if he was talking to himself."

"Like I said, more tricks than just hiding." He put his hands into his pockets "SHEILD has dealt with things that are not usually seen. If we wanted you or him dead, you would be."

Loki shook his head and Thor gritted his teeth and Loki looked at him "You really must learn to control your temper."

Thor groaned slightly and then spoke "Why is it you need my help, brother?"

Loki looked to Coulson "We will be leaving." He paused "And if you try to stop us... I will not show mercy on you or your men." He said while looking around the room knowing everyone outside of the room could see and hear them.

Coulson smiled slightly and nodded a couple of times "I do not doubt that." He stood aside as the door opened. Loki looked o Thor and then walked out while grabbing his arm and pulling him along. Thor pulled his arm away and walked closely behind his brother.

Once outside they were met with an older man who was talking to some other agents. Once he saw Thor he rushed over. "How did you get out?" He quietly and quickly said.

"My brother aided me." He said and then Looked to Loki.

"Your brother?" He looked at Loki. "I'm guessing he means you." He looked from Thor then to Loki again. "You two look nothing alike."

Loki sighed in anger "That's because I'm adopted." He half glared at the man and began to walk again.

Loki noticed as they walked past a table Thor grabbed what appeared to be a journal off the top of a stack of papers but said nothing about it. Once they were outside of the base he stopped and turned to Thor. "We cannot leave here until you are able to lift Mjolnir again." He put a hand to his head and sighed "Which means we need to stay with your Midgard allies until then..." From the sound in his voice Thor could tell he didn't want to be on this planet any longer than he had to.

He nods and then looks to the older man "This is Erik Selvig." Thor introduced him to Loki. "He is one of the people who have been helping me."

"I figured as much, by the way he acted when he saw you." He looked to Erik "Take the lead." He said and waited as Erik began to walk. After about 5 minutes of walking they made it to his car and they drove off. The entire car ride was silent except for Erik making little comments about random things. Loki didn't pay much attention to what he was saying and just continued to stare out the window. Thor would look over to Loki every now and then. Loki just stayed lost in his mind and didn't even move or respond when Thor spoke to him. He finally gave Thor his attention when he shook Loki hard enough to slam him into the car door. "What?" He half yelled and looked at Thor.

"Brother, we have arrived." Loki looked out the window once more to see they were now in a small town. Slowly he exited the car and followed Erik and Thor. He saw 2 women run up to them.

"You're alright!" The one with lighter hair said quickly as she looked at him. Slowly a smile appeared on her face.

"Who's this?" The darker haired woman asked walking up to Loki.

"This is Loki, my younger brother." Loki didn't look any of them in the eye and stayed quiet for once. "Loki?" Loki looked up at Thor. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine."

"Are you s-"Thor never got the chance to finish as Loki cut in

"I said I was fine." He snapped and raised his voice. Thor wanted to ask again but knew he would only anger his brother more and decided to say nothing more to him about it and just introduced everyone.

"This is Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis." Loki looked at them both and nodded.

"I will return soon." Loki said and then began to walk away. Thor grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Where are you going, brother?" Loki ripped his arm away and left without another word. Thor was going to go after him when Jane grabbed his arm and told him to leave Loki alone for a while.

* * *

Loki walked for a while until he found a boulder and decided to sit on it. He hunched over and stared at his hands. The light from the moon barely provided enough for him to even see his own hands. He kept staring at them and kept remembering the changes they took when Laufey grabbed his arm. He clenched his hands tightly until his nails cut into his palms again and caused small spots of blood to fall onto the ground. He looked up at the sky and stared at the stars and the sliver of the moon that showed itself. "It's too late to turn back now..." He smiled to himself and closed his eyes for a while. When he finally opened his eyes he could tell the moon had moved places, but not by much. He guessed he was there for around an hour and got up and headed back.

When he got back he looked around for Thor and found him on a random rooftop. He watched as he drew something in the journal he took from the base. After a minute of watching him converse with the mortal woman he once again left and just waited for Thor to be finished.

After a while Loki got tired of waiting and just went back up to get Thor. When he went back up he saw that Jane was asleep and Thor was looking at her. He quietly walked up to them and stood there until Thor noticed him. When Thor saw him he jumped up and was about to yell when he remembered Jane was asleep right there. Thor looked around and nodded to a spot behind a building. Loki only turned and headed there.

"What is it, brother?" Thor asked once they were away from Jane and behind the building.

"Don't call me that." He glared and leaned against the wall while crossing his arms. "We need to figure out what it is we are to do about getting your precious hammer back. I have no doubt in my mind that Laufey will attack Asgard and-"

"How is it they will get to Asgard though? Heimdall would never let them through."

"And there are more ways between worlds than just the bifrost." He said after a moment of glaring at Thor for interrupting him.

"How do you know of these ways between worlds?" Loki shifted his weight to one leg and was silent. "Brother, how do you know?"

He stayed quiet for a few more moments. Thor was the last person he would want to tell this to, but he knew Thor would find out anyway. "Because I was the one who let the Jotun into Asgard the first time-" He didn't say anything else as Thor grabbed him by the front of his clothes and slammed him into the wall behind him.

"You did what?!" He yelled as his grip tightened.

Loki swallowed and winced as his head and back collided with the hard bricks. "There's that temper I was talking about."

"Stop changing the subject! Why did you let them into Asgard?! Do you realize they killed guards while they were in there?! What do you think would have happened if they had gotten the Casket back?!" Loki could see the anger in his brother's eyes but he also saw betrayal.

"I never meant for anyone to die. I wished to stall you becoming king. I didn't think they would get that far." His hands had managed to wrap around Thor's wrists.

"Why?" He shook Loki slightly

"Because you were not ready!" He raised his voice "You are arrogant, reckless and dangerous! Is that what Asgard needs from its king?!" When he said this Thor only stared at him realizing what his brother said was true. Slowly he let go of Loki. "A wise king never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it." Loki repeated the words Odin told them when they were younger and Thor backed away. "Do you not remember those words? He always said something like that to us. Yet look at you. Your stubborn, arrogant, reckless and dangerous way of thinking almost got us killed and started a war."

"Had you not let them into Asgard I would have never gone to Jotunheim, I would have never convinced the warriors three, you and Sif to come along." His voice sounded slightly calmer.

Loki shook his head. "No, you would have gone at some point. You have hated the Jotun ever since I can remember and I can remember walking for the first time." Loki clenched his hands into fists and looked away.

"I am sorry for my outburst." Thor apologized to Loki who never looked at him.

"There is no point in apologizing." Loki sighed and leaned against the wall again heavier this time. Thor took notice of how weak his brother looked and how pale his skin appeared to be. Even though Loki was paler than anyone else on Asgard this was not normal for him.

"Loki, are you feeling well?" Thor asked with slight worry in his voice as he took a step towards Loki.

"I'm fine." He said quietly as he looked at Thor. Thor gave him a disbelieving look.

"You don't look it." He stated and Loki once again glared.

Loki shook his head slightly and walked past Thor only to have the blond man grab his arm and pull him back. "Let go of me Thor." He growled.

"No. Not until you tell me what is wrong." Loki ripped his arm away and started to walk away again. When Thor tried to grab him his hand went right through Loki and his brother illusion disappeared. "Damn it, Loki!" He looked around trying to spot said person. He barely caught Loki walking towards the building they had been using and ran up to him. "Brother, would you please listen to me?"

"I am fine Thor." He said not stopping.

"You can be more stubborn than I am..." He mumbled and grabbed Loki's arm again this time tighter than he had before insuring Loki couldn't get away.

"Let. Go." Loki turned his head and looked at Thor.

"I will not." His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened around Loki's arm. "Tell me what is wrong." He almost demanded.

"What isn't wrong?" This question confused Thor and he raised an eyebrow at Loki to signal his confusion. "Let me define. I found out I was not your brother, not Odin's son, not Frigga's son. Not even of Asgard. I found out I am the monster who many fear. A war has begun, Odin will not awaken, you were banished and I became king. I never wanted any of this." Thor only stared at the dark haired man then looked to the ground.

"No matter how you feel or how you see it, you are still my brother, Loki. You are still our mother and fathers son. You are still our family." Thor looked back at Loki and saw the confusion in his brother's eyes. He knew that Loki hated being confused; he hated how it felt to not know the answer or what to say. Loki had once told him that he hated confusion because it made him feel like if he didn't know what to do, what to say that he would end up dead and despite how many times he had told Thor he did not fear death, the older never believed him, but never said anything about it. Now that he thought about their lives he realized how much Odin did in fact favor him and had always treated Loki like something was wrong with him. He would scold Loki for always reading and becoming a master of magic instead of sparing and training with Thor. "I am sorry, Loki... I never was much of a brother to you. I never paid attention to how father treated you..."

Loki looked down slightly and while Thor was busy looking at the ground he noticed the grip on his arm loosen. He pulled his arm away and walked off leaving Thor standing there staring at the ground.


	4. Frost Beast

The next day Thor was helping Jane cook breakfast and looked around the room. "Does anyone know where my brother is?" He asked as he looked from Jane to, Darcy and Erik.

"I think he was hanging out around the back." Darcy spoke up after a moment of silence passed. "That's where I saw him last. He looked like he was thinking." Thor sighed and shook his head before bringing Darcy and Erik their plates. "Something wrong?" She asked

Thor shook his head and went back to helping Jane. Jane stared at him a long moment before she realized she was burning the food and turned her attention back to cooking. Thor leaned against the counter and thought back to the previous night. He had more questions running through his mind than even Loki did. The questioned that ran through his mind the most was, what could he have done to prevent this? He should have listened to Loki when he said going to Jotunheim was a bad idea. He should have listened to him for once in his life. That's when he thought about their lives. He had never really listened to Loki; he always just left him behind.

"Thor?"Jane's voice torn him from his thoughts and he looked at her.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked turning to her.

"Are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes."

"My apologizes, I did not realize you were trying to gain my attention."

She shook her head "It's alright, you don't have to apologize." She smiled slightly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am fine. I was just thinking about the recent events." He smiled back at her. She stared at him a moment longer before walking over to the table with Darcy and Erik. Thor followed close behind her and sat with them. They ate in silence for a moment and then Erik spoke.

"Should we go get your brother? I'm sure he would like to eat something." He suggested.

Thor shook his head "He had never been one to eat much and he wouldn't accept it."

"Why?" Jane asked and Thor turned to her.

"He thinks that if he accepts help he is showing weakness. I remember one time when we were children he got in the way of my training and Volstagg hit him and broke his arm by accident. He wouldn't even let our mother look at it because he wanted to take care of himself." Thor stopped for a moment and then mumbled "Like I did."

"He's one of those." Darcy randomly said and Thor looked at her with confusion.

"One of what?"

"He's the kind of person that thinks he can do something even when he can't. He always wants to prove himself for some reason. He thinks that if he can do something else better than anyone that he will be accepted, but that's not always the case. I use to know someone like that," She nodded slightly "Ended up getting himself killed because of it."

Thor sighed and nodded once "I think you may be right. Ever since we were children he has been trying to prove himself to our father-"

"He's not my father." Thor looked back to see Loki standing in the doorway.

"What are you talking about, brother? Of course he is." Thor stood and stared at Loki. "He wouldn't have saved you if he didn't care."

Loki laughed once and crossed his arms. Slowly he shook his head while looking at Thor "He took me because he wanted to use me. I'm no more than a stolen relic." Thor looked at Loki with confusion and disbelief. Before Thor or Loki had a chance to say anything they heard people screaming outside. Loki turned around and saw people running in various directions, and then he saw the Frost beast.

Thor rushed over and looked at it with shock. "How did that get here?!" He yelled as he ran outside.

"Thor wait!" Loki sighed in anger as Thor kept running outside. "Damn idiot." He growled and followed the blond man. As he ran after him he yelled "Thor, stop! You are nothing more than a mortal right now!"Thor stopped and turned to him.

"We must do something! "He yelled back as Loki slowed down and stood in front of him.

"Then you can do something while I distract it."He gave Thor no chance to answer as he ran past the older man and threw some throwing knives at it hitting it in the shoulders and head. Soon the monster turned its attention from the humans in front of it to Loki and began to chase him. Loki turned and ran cursing himself for now thinking it could be fast.

"Thor watched Loki run from the monster as he helped people get out of the way. He almost ran to his brothers side when he saw the Frost beast swipe its claws at him, tearing through the back of his clothes, but when Loki did not go down or show any sign of being hurt he continued with getting people out of the way. "Loki you better know what you are doing..." He mumbled to himself.

Loki gritted his teeth when he felt his clothes being torn and cursed himself again. Before the Frost beast could react he turned and slid under it throwing a few knifes deep into its stomach. He got to his feet again and turned to look at it. When he turned he saw it raise its claws and as it was about to strike him, Sif jumped down off a nearby roof and stabbed it in the back with her spear. Loki's mouth hung open slightly when he saw her and quickly looked around noticing the Warriors Three were also there and currently helping Thor with the humans.

"Loki!" He heard Sif yell and turned back to the monster and her only to have it throw her off its back and into him. They slid across the ground far away from the Frost beast and Sif stood up. Loki stayed on the ground for a minute trying to catch the breath knocked out of him by the female warrior. "Are you alright?" She questioned when he didn't recover as quickly as she had.

"Look at what you are where and then look at what I am wearing." He breathed out with an arm around his chest. She only gave him a confused look. "You armor is quiet stronger and thicker than mine." He said while grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the way of the now very pissed of Frost beast. "How did you get here?" He asked as they ran to a deserted area of the town.

"Heimdall let us through. He did not believe you could bring Thor back yourself." Was her answer. Loki rolled his eyes and turned back to the Frost beast and threw some more knives at it. "Do you think those little knives will kill it?"

"No." He shook his head "But it does buy time, doesn't it? "She said nothing and let him continue to throw his knives. One of the knives managed to hit it in the eye and caused it to roar loudly causing everyone to cover their ears. Loki saw the warriors three run past him and Sif and attack it. "Fools..." He muttered and watched as it easily threw them aside and charged at Loki again. "Damn. Sif help them while I continue to distract and anger it." He said while running again. He looked around and spotted the power lines. He smirked to himself and began to whisper some spells. He turned to the beast when he was done and smirked again when the power lines began to coil themselves around it. "Well I guess these mortals are not completely useless." The Frost beast roared and thrashed as it tried to get free. The lines began to break from the strength of the creature. "That won't last as long as I had hoped..."

"Loki!" He turned to look back at Thor who was now running towards him. Loki heard the lines break and slowly looked back to the Frost beast to see it standing a few yards away from him completely free of the lines. Before he could react it swung its arm into him and threw him into a building. His eyes went wide the second its arm connected with his body. It hit him hard enough to crack the wall of the building and leave a small crater in it when Loki fell to the ground in a heap. He groaned slightly as he pushed himself up and leaned against the wall, breathing heavy.

He wrapped an arm around his chest and closed his eyes for a moment. "Damn..." he thought and opened his eyes to see the monster standing above him with its arm raised again. He could hear people yelling but couldn't quiet make out what it was they were saying. His eyes closed half way as he waited for the blow. Everything seemed to slow as he saw Thor get in the way taking the hit for him. Loki's eyes widened as he saw its claws easily pierce through Thor's unprotected body. "T-Thor... Wh-..." He couldn't finish his sentence and only stared at his brother.

The frost beast raised his arm with Thor still impaled on its claws and he threw the bleeding and seemingly dead Asgardian off of them. Loki's head slowly went to the place Thor had been thrown and he watched Jane run over to him. His breath quickened slightly and he shook his head slowly. "No..." He breathed out heavily "This... T-this shouldn't h-have happened..." He said as he watched the pool of blood slowly appear around Thor's body. The entire night after Thor and Loki had talked, Loki kept telling himself that he hated Thor and the rest of Asgard, but looking at Thor now, watching is blood leave his body... Loki felt like he wanted to cry. This wasn't like how he found out what he was and his couldn't think straight and wanted to cry. This was different. His mind was completely blank and everything was slow. The past few moment kept replaying inside his head, before he knew it he felt tears slowly go down his face. "Th-Thor..."He swallowed thickly and shook his head faster.

The beast turned its attention back to Loki and roared before hitting him and throwing him across the road and into another building. It began to run at Loki and only stopped when it heard and saw lighting strike the spot it had thrown Thor. Its head turned to look at the Asgardian who was now wearing his armor once more and holding his hammer.

Thor smirked at it and then he took notice that Loki was lying on the ground unmoving. His smirk quickly faded and was replaced with rage. He gritted his teeth and threw Mjolnir at it hitting it in the head and making it stumble and fall onto its side. When it began to raise Mjolnir came back and hit it again before landing in Thor's hand. When the beast got back up it charged at Thor. Thor began to spin Mjolnir and when the beast was inches from him he slammed it into the monsters head forcing it back almost out of the town then flew at it and brought Mjolnir down on its head multiple times before realizing it was dead. He would have stared at it longer if he had not remembered Loki.

He looked back to see Loki had managed to sit up and lean against a wall, but stayed on the ground. He stood there for a moment before he ran to his brother's side. Images of what happened at Jotunheim flooded his mind. He couldn't stand it if he lost his brother. "Loki!" He yelled as he got to him. He kneeled down and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder; said god looked at him and smirked weakly.

"There's that temper..." He said quietly. Thor gave him a weak glare and shook his head.

"Don't joke. Please for once in your life take something seriously. "Loki saw the scared look in his brother's eyes and his smirk vanished, instead he turned his gaze to the beast behind Thor. His eyes widened and he tried to stand only to hiss in pain and fall heavily against Thor. "Loki?!" Thor yelled in panic.

"We need to... get to Asgard..."He breathed out slowly. Thor steadied him and looked at him.

"What do you mean? " 'Loki gave him a look that said 'you are an idiot if you don't understand why' "What? "He asked slight irritation in his voice.

"How do you think that got here?" He nodded to the Frost beast. "If that's here, imagine what could be on Asgard." When these words left Loki's mouth Thor's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. Loki tried to stand once again but hissed in pain and Thor stopped him.

"You're injured. "He stated and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Really? Thank you, Thor, for that update. I know I am injured, but we have no time to waist and need to get to Asgard." He stopped and saw the look on Thor's face. "Thor. I may detest Odin now... but Asgard is... it's the place I grew up, my home, our home, we cannot just sit by while Laufey invades it and I will not stay here while you go off to Asgard alone."

Thor saw the determination in his younger brother's eyes and knew that there was no way he would get Loki to stay. "Fine, can you use you magic to heal yourself?"

"It will only do so much, but yes." He nodded.

"Then I guess we are going to Asgard." He looked from Loki to the Sif and the Warriors Three then to Jane, Erik and Darcy then back to Loki again.


	5. Asgard

Hey guys and girls, sorry about not updating in a bit… Well I have nothing to do on my birthday so I'm writing this and uploading it. Sorry if its not my best chapter for the story… Just don't be an ass please? I have been having a lot going on and I have still been writing to update the story for you all.

Once Loki had finished with healing some of his wounds, Thor grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. They along with The Warriors Three, Sif, Jane, Erik and Darcy left to the place where the bifrost connected Earth to Asgard. Once they had arrived Thor began to yell into the sky for Heimdall to let them into Asgard.

"Who the hell is he talking to?" Darcy asked while she stared at him as if they had just met and started doing this.

"He's calling for Heimdall to open the bifrost from Asgard to Midgard, to here." Loki said explaining it to her. He paused and looked at her confused face. He sighed slightly. "He is the gate keeper." He looked back to Thor. "Though I doubt he will answer Thor's pleas."

"Why is that?" Jane asked taking her worried and confused eyes of Thor and put them on Loki.

"That monster that we fought back in the town was from Jotunheim. If they got it here, I can only imagine what they were able to get to Asgard…" He paused and watched Thor for a moment. "Thor, The Warriors Three, Sif, you and I are among the strongest beings that Asgard has to offer. We are here, Heimdall has not answered your pleas and Odin is dying… Frigga can hold her own, but there is no way in the nine realms that she can hold her own against an army, let alone an army of Frost Giants. The longer we sit here and wait for Heimdall to answer us, the worse things will get on Asgard. For all we know they ma have more of those monsters as well-"

"Heimdall! Please answer me! We need you, now!" Thor screamed into the sky ignoring his raven haired younger brother. Loki sighed and walked up to the lightning user.

"Thor, he will not answer you, there is the chance that he has been sla-"

Thor raised his hammer at Loki and glared at the younger man. "Do not say it, brother." He growled lowly as he spoke. Slowly he let Mjolnir fall to his side and hang loosely from his wrist.

Loki took a moment to be silent then spoke again. "There are other ways between worlds Thor. We should use one of them." When Thor turned away, Loki reached out and grabbed his arm only to have the blond haired man howl in pain and rip his arm away. Loki jumped back a few steps and looked at Thor's arm noticing the black hand shaped burn that was left on his brothers skin. Loki slowly looked down at his hand and watched in horror as it went from blue to the pale skin he had always remembered having. "Why did-…" He stopped and blinked a few times.

Thor looked at the burn left on his right arm and then looked to the one he had called little brother for so long. "Loki…" He said quietly when he looked at his little brothers hand. "It is true then… I had hoped that maybe you were lying to me about-…"

Loki didn't listen to the worlds that left Thor's mouth and swallowed thickly as he stared at both of his hands. He mumbled something under his breath and that's when the clouds began to change and the bifrost opened sucking them into it and to Asgard. Everyone looked around to see that Jane, Erik and Darcy had not gotten pulled into the bifrost and then they noticed Heimdall laying on the ground. Thor rushed to his side and ordered the Warriors Three and Sif to bring him to the healing room. Loki only looked up when Thor grabbed onto his shoulders, "Brother!" He yelled earning Loki's full attention for once. "We need to get this over with. Before anyone else has the chance to die."

Loki pushed Thor away from his closed his eyes and opened them again his determination returning to his eyes and all other emotions left them. "I understand that." He walked past Thor and headed to the Palace only to have Thor grab him by the back of his clothes and lift him up as he flew to the palace. Loki's eyes widened slightly and he grabbed onto Thor's arm. "I'm going to slaughter you, slowly and painfully for  
this." He threatened  
…...

Frigga stood in front of Odin's bed and held a sword in front of her as she awaited the Frost Giants that were bound to find there way to the chambers they resided in. She could hear the guards fighting outside the doors trying desperately to keep the enemy at bay. She flinched when he heard one of the guards being thrown into the chambers doors, her grip on the sword tightened and she swallowed.  
…...

Thor and Loki stopped at the entrance to the palace to see what most have been around 80 Jotun's fighting the guards and some random people. Thor began to take out Jotun's the second he left go of Loki and seemed to be taking some joy out of doing so. Loki shook his head seeing that even though Thor had come a long way in the past week or so he still had his hot-headed moments.

Loki scanned the current battle area. He could see many dead guards and civilians, but there were also many dead Jotun's lying around. Soon he had joined Thor and began to attack the Giants threatening his home. He lost count of how many he had taken out, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Laufey. The Giant king was easily killing anything that got near him. Loki could tell that he had gotten the Casket back by the way his abilities seemed 100 times stronger than they had been back on Jotunheim. Despite how he seemed to be fearless when fighting the other Giants, when he saw Laufey he froze. Why the hell was he freezing now? Was it because Laufey had almost killed him? Was it the fact that he was Laufey's Son? The fact that he was the monster that everyone seemed to fear? He didn't know anymore, but he couldn't move as he watched as his birth father seemed to be on a rampage to kill any Asgardian who got near him or that he got near himself. The sounds of the battle field drained away and all he could think about was staying away from Laufey. He mentally slapped himself.

"Don't think like that!" He thought to himself. "I cannot let myself think like this…" With that he took his attention off Laufey and back to the rest of the Frost Giants. "Of course…" He smirked to himself and ran through the battle field in search of Thor. Once he found him he ran up to him. "Thor! I have an Idea to end this quickly."

Thor threw Mjolnir through a line of Frost Giants killing them instantly then he looked to Loki. "And this idea would be what, brother?"

"They're Frost Giants, they cant handle heat well. It'll weaken them and possibly kill some of them." Thor smiled widely and hit Loki on the back causing the smaller God to stumble forwards a bit and then glare at Thor.

"Brilliant, brother! But how we going to pull that off?"

"Magic." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the worlds. "Frigga taught me many spells and I continued to learn on my own, I recall a few different spells for heat that could be used." Thor smiled like an idiot again and Loki shook his head and continued. "I need you to get everyone out of here."

"Why? Are the spells enough to injure us as well?" Loki nodded "Then what about you?"

"I will be fine, It shouldn't hurt me since I am the one casting it."

Thor stared at his brother a moment and then nodded. "Very well." He walked past Loki and stopped. He turned to Loki and put his hand behind Loki's neck and stared at him. "Do be careful, brother. I do not know what I or our parents would do if you died this night." Loki smirked and backed away slowly

"What? You don't trust me?" With that he turned and ran past guards and giants as they fought leaving Thor to gather everyone and get them out of the way.

Thor sighed and shook his head. "Its not that I do not trust you, Loki… Its you do not know your limits like you think you do…" He said once Loki had left his sight.

Loki climbed to a higher point on a ledge and looked at the scene before him. He could see Thor getting the rest of the Asgardian's out of the way. Once he saw the last of them leave and watched as some giants began to pursuit them he began. With in a few seconds fire surrounded the remaining Frost Giants causing them to stop and back away from the flames. As the heat grew the Giants began to shrink in size until they were around Loki's size. The spell went on for a few more seconds before Loki stopped and nearly fell from the ledge. "damn… Maybe I shouldn't have held that for so long…" He mumbled to himself feeling weak. He looked to Thor and nodded slightly.


	6. The Son Of Odin

**If things pop up that were in previous chapters, I am sorry. I have gone back and re-read what I have written and didn't see anything but I could be wrong… If you see anything just tell me. I might not be able to fix it though because it could change things to much. Thanks for reading! …...**

Once Loki had given Thor the OK, Thor ran in and began throwing him hammer into the now Asgardian sized Giants killing them easily. When Thor began his attack the rest of the remaining guards joined in. It didn't take long for the rest of the giants to be killed off, but by the time they were dead, Loki had just made it back to the ground. Once he was down he leaned against the wall slightly.

Thor ran to his little brothers side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Brother, are you alright?" Loki could hear the worry in Thor's voice and mentally cursed himself for not knowing when to stop that spell. It had been a reckless thing for him to do. When Loki didn't respond Thor grabbed his arm in an attempt to help his brother stand only to have Loki rip his arm from Thor's grasp. "Loki?"

"I am fine…" He said after a moment of silence. "…I just need to rest a moment… and catch my breath…" He said quietly as he put a hand to his head before sliding down the wall slowly. He sat on the ground while leaning against the wall. Thor gave Loki a worried look and kneeled down next to the trickster.

"You do not look fine to me, brother." Loki decided that he would ignore the fact that despite he telling Thor they were not brothers, Thor would still call him brother.

"I did not have much strength for my magic back on Midgard… That spell just took a lot out of me. I will be fine. I promise." He said and closed his eyes. "J-just go see how many of the guards are still alive or something…" Thor stared at him for a moment before hesitantly standing.

"I will return in a moment." He says and walks away leaving Loki sitting against the wall.

When he left Loki opened his eyes and looked around. He gritted his teeth and cursed himself.

Thor had begun to speak with the guards asking how many were dead and then telling them to take care of the citizens. The guards nodded and took his orders, Thor turned to walk back over to Loki when he noticed the trickster was no where to be seen.

…...

The doors slammed open and a dead guard was thrown against the far right wall. Frigga flinched slightly and raised her sword ready to defend her husbands life. Even if it meant giving up her own. Two giants ran into he room and once they saw her they charged at her both if them forming swords of ice onto their arms. With a quick motion she dodged them and cut through one of they're necks killing him instantly. The second giant swung his arm and threw her to the ground causing the sword in her grasp to clatter to the hard stone floor.

Once she was down the guan then charged at her again and raised his arm to kill her. She jumped up and sidestepped him causing him to hit the wall aged enough to crack the stone. "Die monster." She said as she incased him in fire. After a couple minutes she let the sleep to and watched as the burnt dead frost giant collapsed to the ground in a heap.

She stares at him a moment before she screamed in pain as her should was grasped with a large hand so cold it burned through her clothes. She dropped to her knees grasping her injured shoulder in her small hand. She looked up and back to see Laufey's arm slam into her and send her flying into the wall near the door. He growled at her unconscious body then he turned his attention to Odin. He smiled slightly as he walked over to the Allfather's resting body. As he got closer his formed a dagger of ice in his left hand. He reached down to touch Odin's face only to have his hand go right through Odin's face. "What?!" He roared.

"Did you think us that foolish?" He heard Frigga's shaking voice as the woman began to stand. She coughed slightly and ran her hand across her mouth to get rid of the bit of blood that had collected there. "Why would we keep the Allfather in a place you could easily get to him? Especially during war." Her face didn't hold fear, pain or anything that Laufey would have hoped. No, her face held determination, strength and stubbornness. "Where do you think Loki learned magic?" She stood proudly with her head held high as Laufey got closer to her. "You will never win this war, Laufey." He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"And why is that?" He growled as his face got closer to hers. She smirked. Laufey wanted nothing more than to rip this woman's head off for smirking at him and for tricking him.

"Because… We have what you don't." Her smirk never left her face.

"Enlighten me then." His grip tightened and she winced slightly, but never lost her confident expression and her smirk.

"We have Loki and Thor." Laufey smiled and laughed.

"Why should they matter? They'll be dead soon anyway. Did you see how Loki looks? He can barely stand! And Thor…" He shook his head. "His arrogance will get him killed."

"They're brothers, Laufey. We took Loki in when you abandoned him. I would never think of Loki any less because he is not my birth son. And I know that Thor feels the same way. Have you ever heard of the tales of how they fought together? They are brothers and would never let each other fall. If you kill one of them, I warn you Laufey." Her face became hard with her warning. "If either of them dies. You will die as well."

"Foolish wench!" He lifted her up and threw her. He watched as she flew through the air awaiting to be thrown through the wall. His eyes widened when he saw Loki catch her and slide into the wall taking the damage for her. The wall cracked and Loki winced while he held onto his mother.

"Loki!" She yelled in a worried tone.

He smiled at her trying to hide the pain he was in. "Need some help, mother?" He questioned and stood shakily, while helping her up. He stayed against the wall and looked around the room at the dead giants and then to Laufey and then to Frigga. "You were able to kill two of them?" She only smiled.

"You." He heard Laufey growl from across the room. He looked over to the giant king and narrowed his eyes.

"Mother, leave."

"I am not leaving you here!" She protested and he looked at her in the eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"I now know where I get my stubbornness…" Before Frigga had the chance to say anything he threw her aside and jumped out of the way of Laufey's arms. He stood and looked up as Laufey grabbed him around his neck. The Frost giant lifted him off the ground and slammed him into the wall twice.

Loki gritted his teeth and tried to free himself from Laufey's grip. "Fo-fool…" He gasped out. Laufey tightened his grip around his birth sons neck almost tight enough to break it.

"What?!" Loki only smirked and laughed slightly. Laufey turned and saw Frigga whispering a spell, his eyes narrowed and he threw Loki into her affectively ending the spell.

"Mother! Brother!" Laufey heard Thor scream as he threw Mjolnir into Laufey throwing him through the wall and to the outside of the palace. He called Mjolnir back to him and then ran to his mothers and his brothers aid. "Are you alright?" His voice was laced with worry and concern. Frigga and Loki both sat up and looked at each other.

"I believe so, my son." She nods and that's when Thor notices the burn on her shoulder. Her eyes went to where his were and she placed a hand on his arm. "I am fine, my son. It is nothing I cannot handle."

"What of you, brother?" Thor said turning his attention to Loki. "Outside you did not look like you were fairing well."

"Do not worry about me." Thor recognized the tone in Loki's voice.

"What is the matter?" He raised an eye brow to his younger brother.

"Nothing." With that Loki stood. "Mother, you do know where Odin is, yes?" She nodded and Thor helped her up. "Then go to him. Thor and I will handle the rest."

Frigga hesitated but left after a moment. Loki and Thor watched her leave then Thor looked to Loki. Loki's eyes were distant and he could see a dark bruise starting to form around his younger brothers neck. The bruise around his neck wasn't what worried Thor though, It was how distant Loki's eyes were and he could swear that for a moment he saw fear or worry in his eyes. Loki began to walk out of the room only to have Thor grab his arm. "Something bothers you, brother. What is it?"

"Nothing bothers me, Thor." Loki lied as he tried to free himself from the thunderer's grip. When he tried to release himself Thor's grip got tighter.

"Please, do not lie to me, brother." Thor paused and then spoke once more. "I see it in your eyes, not matter how much you are trying to hide it. Your worried."

Loki ripped his arm away. "Lets just finish this battle, yes?" Thor sighed and nodded. He followed his younger brother back to outside of the palace. As they got outside the could see a few guards killing a couple of frost giants rather easily. Thor rushed over to them and helped them finish off the last one before questioning them about something. Loki wasn't sure what Thor was asking considering he decided to stay behind at the entrance of the palace. His face was blank and lacked its usual smug look or even his signature smirk. Loki's eyes had wandered to the surrounding area, he was searching for something. For some reason he felt as though he was being watched, he couldn't tell if it was the guards that would cast glances his way every now and then during their conversation with Thor, or if it was something else… His eyes went back to Thor when he saw the thunderer approach him.

As Thor got closer Loki could see he held that stupid, idiotic grin on his face. "They are retreating, brother!" His excitement was obvious and rather loud as well. His grin grew slightly until he noticed the look on Loki's face. In the past when they fought together, whenever Thor announced the enemy was retreating he would smile and they would celebrate for a moment for surviving yet another battle not his brother didn't so much as smirk or say something about how they were cowards. "What is wrong?"

"This was far to easy." He said after a moment of being silent. "Laufey was reckless even for him. I may not know much about him, but from what I have heard, from what I have studied in books and from mother… He and his army would not give in so easily. Look around us, Thor. The giants that are here do not even begin to out number the ones we fought on Jotunheim."

"What are you saying, brother?"

"This was a ruse. Something to take our thoughts off of what they really came here to do."

"But, what would they have done? Laufey tried to kill father and failed at that. We know he holds hatred in his heart for him. If that was not his true purpose by coming here, then what was?" Thor's question was answered by the screaming of the guards. They turned to see the guards frozen where they stood or where they tried to run. Laufey walked past them holding the casket in his hands. Loki's eyes widened slightly and Thor gritted his teeth. "That would explain why…" He muttered to himself.

"You are right, runt…" Laufey growled. "While I may have tried, killing the Allfather was not the reason I came here today." He began to slowly get closer to the two brothers. "I came here because my hatred of you," He looked to Loki and then to Thor. "And you, is far greater than my hatred of the Allfather. I left you to die and the Allfather saved you. You were my source of shame." He smiled slightly and Loki felt himself stiffen as the frost giant king got closer. "I want you dead more than I do the Allfather." With that Laufey formed ice on his right arm to form a makeshift sword and lunged at them Thor brought his hammer up and back in time to stop Laufey's attack but not throw him back. Laufey pulled back and held the Casket out in front of him, with in less than a second he released the power of the Casket and began to freeze Thor. Loki pushed Thor over and threw some of his daggers at Laufey's hands causing the giant to stop before he dropped the Casket.

"Honestly, you couldn't survive without me…" Loki mumbled as he helped the partially frozen Thor to his feet. Thor shivered slightly but held his ground. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, brother." Thor replied and grabbed Loki's arm ripping him to the side as Laufey swung his arm down at them. "And you would not survive without I." Thor smiled when Loki glared at him and shoved him slightly. "Come now brother, This is not the time to be resentful towards me."

"And since when have you known when something was to be done at a certain time?" Thor laughed and brought Mjolnir to Laufey's chest sending him away and out of the gates of the palace. Loki and Thor glanced at each other before running to where Thor had thrown Laufey.

"Where is he?" Thor asked when they got there and Laufey was out of sight. Thor looked back as Laufey brought his arm back with such force it sent Thor flying. Loki watched in shock as his brother was sent out of his sight. He turned his attention to Laufey just in time to dodge the angered giants attacks.

"You and the rest of Asgard will pay dearly!" Laufey growled as he finally got hold of Loki. He grabbed the smaller god and lifted him up by the front of his armor. He slammed Loki into the ground and went to stab him, just like he had done on Jotunheim. "Your death came by the hand of Laufey."

As the ice blade got closer to Loki's neck he was just allowed enough time to cast a spell. The spell formed fire closely around them only a few inches away and Laufey stopped. Even though the spell was cast just a second before he could already feel the affects of the fire as it licked at him and the god below him. The ice melted away from his arm and his found himself letting go of Loki's armor. Slowly Laufey began to shrink in size and become censurably weaker. Loki managed to push Laufey away and onto the flames. Laufey growled in pain and looked up at Loki.

Loki's eyes no longer held fear of the giant that now lay in front of him. No. Now his eyes held hate and determination. "And your death came by the son of Odin." He said as he raised the fire around Laufey. After a moment he walked forward towards the giant then kneeled down next to him, not caring at how the fire was affecting him as well. He took one of his daggers and stabbed Laufey in the heart with it. He then stood and backed away from the dead giant. Slowly the flames left and Loki felt vary weak all of a sudden. His vision blurred and he began to fall. he expected to hit the ground and was surprised when it never happened. He looked up slightly and barely saw the form of Thor before his eyes closed and he fell unconscious.


	7. Right Now

**Hey guys, sorry if chapter 6 was not the best… I couldn't figure out how I wanted to have that chapter go and then Sailor Neo Angel pointed out that I had already said that the giants must have gotten the Casket back and that I made Loki seemed surprised when Laufey had it… So just pretend that he was surprised that Laufey use it on the guards. **

**LAST CHAPTER! Sorry if the Odin and Loki part and the Thor, Frigga and Loki part is kind of… Shit. I absolutely suck when it comes to ending stories. I do not follow the Thor series or Avengers series or any series for that matter or the myth behind it either close enough to remember something's or if people in the worlds already know about something's. So please do not hassle me about it. Also things like Loki's children and certain things like that I will most likely not be putting in this story or the Avengers sequel. If I do I will twist the myth behind that.**

…...

Someone was talking. He couldn't make out who it was but the voice sounded familiar, but her couldn't place it. He tried to open his eyes but found them to be to heavy to open. Instead he just listened as best as he could. Slowly the sound of people talking became clearer and he could make out who was in the room, but not what they were saying. Thor was to his left, Frigga was to his right and Odin was there… He was standing somewhere near Frigga. Their voices faded in and out for a moment before he was able to make out what they were saying.

"When will he wake?" He could make out. It sounded like Thor, maybe.

"I am unsure, my son." That was Frigga there was no mistaking her voice.

"He's been unconscious for, fortnight…" Thor's voice sounded like it got quieter as he spoke, but it could just be Loki's hearing. "He should not have been out for this long…"

"He used a great deal of energy, Thor," Frigga started "He used his magic while his body was weak and while he did not have enough energy to use his magic. His is a great deal stronger than most, which also means he uses more energy when he is using a stronger spell. We must have patience, Thor." He heard someone walking around and then Odin finally spoke.

"Thor, Frigga, might I have a moment alone with him?"

"Why?" Thor asked "He will not hear anything you say… I've tried for days."

"Thor," Frigga spoke "Let us give your father a moment."

Loki heard movement and then heard the door open and then close after a moment. He heard someone sit in a chair next to him. There was nothing but silence for a long while. "I do not expect you to forgive me, my son. But know that I am truly sorry… I should have told you what you were before now… I was a fool to think this would not affect you in anyway when you found out, if you found out. I also do not expect you to believe me when I say that the plans to unite our kingdoms was long forgotten when you were a child. I knew that Laufey would be furious and never accept a forever lasting peace once he knew of your survival. But when I would watch you and Thor play as children, how despite me Frigga taught you magic, I realized I wanted nothing more than to raise you to be a good man."

"F-foolish…"Loki forced himself to say as his forced his eyes open. He winced at the light and quickly shut them again before slowly opening them. His vision was blurry for a moment, but then everything came into view and was clear. He looked at Odin through the corner of his eye. Odin's eye was widened slightly as he got up and stood over Loki.

"Loki, you are awake." He said with relief in his voice.

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, thank you for that observation… Now I know where Thor gets that…" He muttered the last part to himself. "You were a fool." He said when Odin said nothing. Odin sighed and looked at his son for a long moment with a tired eye.

"We feared you would not wake."

"I wish I did not… If it meant seeing _you._" He glared weakly at the Allfather.

Odin sighed and looked at him sadly. "Loki, you cannot still truly be that angry with me."

"With all that you have lived through, with how many years you have lived, is it that hard to tell when I speak the truth?"

"Perhaps it would be more believable if you had not earned the name Silver Tongue." Loki smirked slightly.

"And you are correct, I do not forgive you."

"I take it you heard everything from the last few minutes then?" Loki nodded but stopped himself when he got dizzy. "I see. Then you will forever hold hatred in your heart for me." It was more of a statement than a question. Odin nodded once and turned leaving the room. In a few moments Loki watched as Thor and Frigga rushed into his room. Both of them began to fret over him and asked him quiet a few questions.

…...

After about 2 hours of them worrying over Loki they finally stopped. Loki looked between Thor and Frigga for a moment before returning his eyes to the ceiling. He doesn't know when it happened but he ended up falling back asleep and when he woke the only one in the room was Thor.

Thor looked into his brothers eyes and stood over him instantly. "Are you feeling well, brother?"

"How many times did I tell you that I was fine?" Loki asked irritation in his voice. Thor just smiled at his brothers seemingly normal personality.

"It is good to have you back, brother." Thor said and patted Loki's shoulder slightly. Loki smirked in response and rolled his eyes. "Giving how you are already begging to act as your normal self once more, I would not be surprised if you left this room in a few days time."

"Maybe less." Loki said keeping his smirk firm on his face. That was until Thor's smile left his face and his eyes became saddened. "What?"

"Promise me something, brother." Thor said sitting down on the edge of Loki's bed.

"What is it you wish me to promise?" Loki raised a brow. Usually when Thor asked him to keep a promise it meant the thunderer had angered someone or done something he should not have when they were children. But now seemed different to Loki.

"Promise me that you will never. Never." He looked Loki in the eyes. "Use your magic to the point of where it almost ends your life." Thor paused and made sure Loki saw the hurt in his eyes. "And, that you will not die before I do."

Loki sighed and shook his head. "You know I cannot promise such a thing, Thor. We are princes of Asgard and have already seen much war in our life times. We have cheated death time and time again." Loki sighs hating how serious the atmosphere of the room became. "And I cannot promise that I will never again use my magic to the point of killing me." He smirked slightly and turned his head slightly. "Though I can tell you this, Thor. I do not plan on giving up my life for a long time. I would sooner court Sif and I do not like being around that woman more than I need to." Thor shook his head at his younger brother.

"Loki, I am serious. I almost lost you. I do not wish to go through that again." Loki's smirk faded slowly and he looked away from Thor. Thor sighed and stood before walking out without another word.

…...

In a couple days Loki was able to get up and move around Though Frigga made sure he did not do much and hovered over him with Thor most the time. Right now he was sitting in the library reading while Thor and Frigga were out doing something else. He guessed that Thor was sparing with The Warriors Three and Sif and that Frigga was probably reading, in the garden or speaking with someone. His reading was interrupted by one of the servants coming over to him. She was a tall woman with bright blond hair and brown eyes. Loki looked up from his book and at her. He didn't know the names of many of the servants but this one he knew since she seemed to be Frigga's favorite servant to be around, she had watched Thor and Loki when they were younger though she did look much younger than them. Her names was Serenity.

"The Allfather wishes to speak with you, my lord." He nodded and she turned and left the room. When she left Loki sighed and stood.

"What could that man possibly want..?" He asked himself as he left the room and headed to the thrown room. When he walked in he noted that the room was empty and the only person that was inside was Odin. He walked up to the Allfather and stood before him. "You wished to speak with me." He said while folding his arms behind his back.

"Yes." Odin nodded and stayed sitting. "I wished for you to gain your strength back before we spoke more. You have my thanks for helping your brother defeat the Frost Giants and saving Asgard, but you have disobeyed my orders in doing so and you have still committed treason for allowed in the Frost Giants entry into Asgard." Loki's eyes narrowed as Odin finished. He was about to say something when Odin spoke once more. "You betrayed your brother, your mother, your home and I. You may be my son, but I cannot tolerate behavior such as this." Loki only smirked and laughed a little darkly. "You find this amusing?"

"I have committed treason, yes." Loki agreed while nodding his head. "But you. You have secrets you think are locked away." Loki's smirk turned into a smile when he saw Odin's confused face. "But I know some of them. What do you think would happen to your credibility, should those secrets… Be released?"

"Are you threatening me?" Odin said while standing and glaring at his youngest. "Do not forget I have the power to silence you, should I feel the need."

Loki rolled his eyes and began to pace. "And what would you tell, Mother? Thor?" Loki laughed slightly and shook his head. "I know very well what you are capable of. After all you sew my mouth shut once before. You do not realize what you have done, Odin. What you caused. Had I known my heritage from the begging, we would not be having this conversation now. Son of Bor and Bestia." Odin's eye widened slightly. "Your surprised I know? Please… Did you honestly think you could keep secrets, from me? I am known as many things by all of the realms, two being Silver Tongue and The God of Lies. Secrets are what I do best. Secrets and lies. For instance Thor is not Frigga's son."

Odin growled and took a step forward only to have Loki stop pacing and laughed. "Listen here, boy. If you ever tell-"

"Do not worry yourself." Loki's eyes became hard. "I will not tell anyone of these secrets and lies, unless you try to do something to me. Something like threaten my life, or my freedom. I will not be a pawn to you any longer, Odin. The only reason I reside here still is for Thor's and Mother's sake. I may listen to what you have to say, but that does not mean I will often or at all listen to your orders." With that Loki turned and left the speechless Odin standing in his Thrown room. When he left he saw Thor walking with Volstagg laughing about something. Thor looked over and saw Loki.

"Brother!" he yelled down the hall to the black haired man. "Come join us! We were just reminiscing of the memories of our adventures when we were younger!" Loki smiled slightly and shook his head as he walked towards the two large men. He followed them walking beside Thor as they walked outside where the other two members of the Warriors Three were speaking with Sif. Soon they to walked along side Thor, Loki and Volstagg. For once in a long while Loki let himself genuinely smile as he walked beside the ones he grew up with and soon fought beside, though they were never really his friends and they use to pick on him and make fun of him, he did not care at the moment. _"Loki."_ He hear someone call his name as though they were greeting him. He stopped and turned to see no one that would have called his name like that.

"Brother, are you coming?" he turned to see Thor and the others had gotten around 30 feet ahead of him. He looked back once more before turning and running to be back at Thor's side. "Does something bother you, brother?"

Loki shook his head. "Nothing, just though I heard something is all." Thor shrugged and they began to walk again. As they walked and told stories of they're adventures, Loki looked back again before pushing the though of someone calling him to the back of his mind. Right now he didn't care. Right now he felt happy and joyful. The war ended and he was back standing beside Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three as they laughed and messed around with each other.

…...

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! This was fun to write and I hope to have the Avengers sequel up soon! Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas on how to write certain parts and to everyone who has been following this story! Here's the link to the Avengers Sequel: s/10175421/1/The-Other-s-Pawn-Thor-s-Brother**


	8. End Of Story Authors Note

Hey everyone, I have begun the Avengers story line. I have no idea what to name it and would like some help with that, if you would like to suggest a name. And also how long do you guys want the Avengers story to be? Like how many chapters? Thanks for Following this story and I will put a link to the sequel when I upload it.

I have edited this authors note about 3 times now...

So I think I may have though of a name for the Avengers story. I like the Thor's brother part of it so i wanted to keep that in there and I came up with, The Others pawn, Thor's brother. What do you guys think about that as a title?


End file.
